


Lovespoon

by CaremKefo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha hides what he was working on when Jensen drops by unannounced, but Jensen's determined to know what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovespoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SameDestination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/gifts).



> I don't ship real people. _At all._ My friend, however, is Cockles trash and was having a shitty week, so I wrote this to cheer her up.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://destihellhound.tumblr.com/post/147563821587/lardypoison-squishyzelo-lardypoison-a) post.

"Hey, Mish," Jensen said, walking into the garage next to the house Misha rented during filming. "I knocked, but there was no answer."

Misha threw whatever was in his hands into a box and slammed the lid shut, before turning round to greet Jensen. "That's because I'm in here."

"Whatcha working on?" Jensen asked, trying to peer round Misha's broad shoulders. His tools were still spread out across the workbench, which was scattered with wood shavings.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Jensen grinned, reaching round him.

"No!" Misha exclaimed, side-stepping into Jensen's way.

They wrestled with each other playfully, Misha's face crinkling as he burst into giggles trying to stop Jensen from peeking at his latest project.

Jensen smiled and leaned in closer, surprising him with a kiss.

Distracted, Misha's fingers curled into Jensen's waistband to pull him closer as he kissed him back. Then his eyes widened. "No!"

"Too late," Jensen grinned, the ornately carved piece of wood in his hand. He frowned. "What is it?"

"It's a spoon," Misha told him, trying to snatch it back, but Jensen was to quick for him. "It's not finished yet."

"Why does it need to be so fancy?" Jensen asked him, squinting as he tried to see what all the details were.

Misha blushed. "Because it's a _love_ spoon."

"What the fuck's a— Are those my initials?"

"Yes. It's something the Welsh used to do. A young girl's suitor would carve a spoon, showing of his skills and his ability to provide for her."

"Not quite what I had in mind when I think about spooning with you, but okay," Jensen smiled, finally handing the spoon back to Misha. "So what's all the other stuff mean?"

"The cross is for faith," Misha explained. "The heart, obviously, represents love. And this, I hope," he said, pointing, "will become a padlock."

"A _padlock_?" Jensen echoed skeptically. "How romantic."

"It's a promise of faithfulness," Misha chided him.

Jensen's eyes softened. "Yeah? What about marriage?" he asked, brushing his thumb over the empty space on his finger where he hoped, that one day, a band of gold would rest.

"Are you asking?"

"Not today," Jensen smiled. "But someday."

"Bells," Misha told him. "I could carve bells."

Jensen nodded. "Do that," he told him, cupping his face in one hand, "and when Supernatural ends—"

"It'll never end," Misha joked, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"When Supernatural ends," Jensen repeated, "I promise, if my knees haven't given up on me, I'll propose to you properly."

Misha chuckled.

"I mean it!" Jensen told him. "It's a little difficult to get back up from some of those falls. I'm too old for this crap."

"Just so long as your knees hold up later on tonight," Misha winked, before turning to put the spoon away again. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and then Jensen's lips were peppering kisses against his neck.

"I don't have to be on my knees for _that_ ," Dean murmured against his skin.

Misha let out a dirty chuckle. "Come along, Cabin Boy," he said. "Prove it to me."

"Did you forget last night already?" Jensen grinned, following Misha out of the garage and into the house.


End file.
